The Morning After
by Matsuko Hirioko
Summary: Sequel to Drinking Games. How does Lavi get himself out of this one? Oneshot, LavixKanda.


**Oh man...**

**This came running into my head and yelled, "What's up?!"**

**So I gave into my shonen-ai indulgence. Stupid me.**

**Anyways, enough of my ramblings.**

**Warning: Language, Shonen-ai, maybe some typos. And another ending I thought was weird.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. The series and its characters belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

**Next: You guys might get too see some Final Fantasy VII after this. Yay!  
**

**And now, please enjoy!**

* * *

Lavi opened his eyes. They recoiled away upon seeing the blinding sun, but adjusted quickly. A pounding headache woke up the red head exorcist fully. His eyesight finally came to and the first thing he saw was Kanda's face, content as he slept. He almost let a loud yelp go as his panic-stricken head remembered quickly why he was in Kanda's bed: he had passed out there the night before.

He groaned, suffering his screaming head and rose out of Kanda's bed. Carefully, he stepped over empty bottles of alcohol and slipped out of the door. He staggered down the hall and into his own room, where he formally passed out. Hours later, loud knocking came at his door.

"Lavi? It's Kanda. Look, you forgot your coat in my room." Kanda's voice said. Lavi groaned and rose out of his bed. He opened the door to a fresh looking Kanda, holding his coat in his arm.

"Hi." Lavi said. Kanda passed the coat to its owner.

"Hey. How's your hangover?" he asked.

"It doesn't hurt as much. How about yours?" Lavi asked, expecting Kanda to say that it felt like his head could split in two. The raven-haired exorcist smirked.

"I don't have one," he replied coyly. Lavi looked a bit disappointed, embarassed, even.

"Oh. Did Beansprout make it out okay?" Lavi asked impatiently, trying to cover up his broken pride.

"Yeah. He was gone when I woke up, so I assume he made it back to his room."

"That's good. I just want to go check on him, just to make sure..." Lavi trailed off, trying to get past Kanda. Said exorcist wouldn't budge from where he stood. Now, Lavi was getting frustrated. He just wanted Kanda to get out of his face. He remembered vaguely that he and Kanda shared some kissing, so he didn't want Shojo right here to bring it up.

Too late. The raven-haired man had his lips already pressed to Lavi's. Said red head's face went warm, the color in his cheeks almost matching with his obnoxious hair. Kanda's hands lifted on to Lavi's shoulders as he pushed him gently back through the door. Lavi broke off the kiss rashly, backing up into his room further. He buried his cold hands in his burning face, Kanda's eyes staring at him.

"U...sagi?" Kanda called out. Lavi lifted his head up to face the confused exorcist that stood before him.

"Kanda, please...I don't want to talk about it. Just let me go see Allen, let me clear my head, and then we'll talk. Okay?" Lavi pleaded. Kanda's confusion melted into disappointment.

"Okay..." he sighed, walking away. Lavi felt pangs of guilt as he watched him walk away. He shook them off and headed off to Allen's room, right beside the dining hall. His reluctant hand rose and tapped on the wood of his door.

"What is itttttt?" A small voice moaned. Lavi winced. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Are...you okay? Can I come in?" Lavi asked quietly.

"Yes, please..." Allen called out. Lavi's cold hand opened the door slowly. There, Allen laid in his bed, with a wet cloth on his head. Lavi sat on his bed.

"Hey...how are you feeling?" he asked, smiling.

"I...feel like shit. I don't ever...want to get drunk with you guys again." Allen said quietly. Lavi's smile faded away to silent guilt.

"Allen, I'm so sorry...I'm sorry I subjected you to it..." Lavi apologized. Allen smiled painfully.

"It's okay. You...live and learn, right?" he said. His cold hand wrapped around Lavi's, retreating slightly after touching Lavi's cold skin. Lavi smiled slightly again.

"Yeah, I guess..." he replied quietly. "Is there anything I could do for you?"

"No thanks. Just me, some sleep and a glass of water will do it." Allen replied.

"Okay...I'm going to let you rest, but I'll be back during the day to check up on you." Lavi said, rising of off the white haired boy's bed.

"Thanks...see ya later." Allen said, before slipping back to sleep. As he left the room, Lavi encountered Kanda.

"How is Moyashi?" Kanda asked with a bit of resentment in his voice.

"Oh...he's fine." Lavi replied.

"Why...did you pay so much attention to him?" Kanda pouted.

"Well, since it was his first time drinking for himself, I was just a bit scared for him. He's fine, he's just recuperating." Lavi replied. Kanda looked jealous.

"That's good, I guess. (Damn.) Well, do you feel up to getting some food?" he asked. Lavi's face lifted.

"Yeah, sure," he replied, smiling. Kanda's heart twisted in so many directions. Just seeing Lavi's smile cascade with his emerald eyes made him feel like his legs would turn into noodles. Soba noodles, of course. He followed the beautiful red head into the dining hall, resisting any urges to just randomly grab him and scream how much he loved him. To both of their displeasure, they encountered a giggling Lenalee.

"Hey boys. Were you able to get rid of all those bees?" she jestered. Both of the boys blushed scarlet.

"...Fuck. You heard that?" Kanda hissed. Lenalee nodded happily.

"Allen's so much fun when he's drunk. Where is he, anyways?" she asked, looking around.

"He's in his room, asleep. He pretty much hit the wall." Lavi replied. All the humor in the air turned to seriousness.

"Oh my god...should I go check on him?" Lenalee asked. Lavi shook his head.

"I already did. He's okay, I don't think he should be bothered. I'll keep you updated, though," he replied. Lenalee nodded.

"Thanks, Lavi. Talk to you guys later!" she said cheerfully, running off.

Food. They both turned their attention to the volume of the line waiting for breakfast. It was a decent line, but unusual for a Friday morning. Both boys sighed and joined it.

_'Oh man. How do I talk my way out of this one? Kanda's sure he's got me pegged...dammit.' _Lavi thought angrily. Suddenly, he felt something touch his ass. It wasn't accidental, whatever it was stayed glued to his ass. Lavi suddenly realized whose hand it was.

"EYAAAAAAAAAAH! KANDA, FUCK!" Lavi yelled loudly. All attention turned to the red head, who blushed a deep scarlet. Now he had to think of something, fast, or else he would be the official freak of nature of the day.

"Err...I mean, Kanda, don't come up and surprise me like that!" Lavi snapped. All eyes that stared seemed satisfied with Lavi's story, turning away simultaneously. Lavi angrily grabbed Kanda by the scruff of his uniform.

"_What the HELL are you doing? I made myself look like a moron!" _Lavi hissed angrily into his friend's ear. Kanda looked equally annoyed.

"_You have a nice ass..._" he passed as his legible excuse. Lavi's jaw dropped.

"_What...what the hell, Kanda?!_" he yelled, rage rising into his head. Finally, they reached where Jerry stood.

"Oh! Good morning, you two! What'll it be?" the East-Indian man asked cheerfully.

"My usual." Kanda ordered.

"I'm not hungry." Lavi hissed. Jerry nodded and went away to cook. Lavi broke away from the line to sit down. Kanda waited for his food and went to join his frustrated comrade. He took his chopsticks and picked up some noodles, delivering them into his mouth. Lavi opened his mouth to speak.

"I can't believe that you would grope my ass right in the middle of the dining hall," he hissed. Kanda pouted, slurping up his soba noodles.

"You told me you were mine last night," he shot back. Lavi's eyes widened. He vaguely remembered that he did mention something to that extent.

_'Shit! I don't believe it!' _Lavi thought, bitting his lip. Kanda's eyes stared him down, confused and annoyed.

"...Well?" Kanda asked. Lavi was speechless.

"The things we say when we're drunk..." he muttered. Kanda looked enraged.

"What? WHAT?! Is that what you think?! How dare you, Lavi!" Kanda snapped. He rose quickly and stomped off. Quick guilt washed through Lavi, but he knew it was for the best. He sighed, rising and walked out into a courtyard.

_'For the best, huh? It doesn't feel like that.' _the red head thought. A hand landed on his shoulder, making him jump. To his relief, it was Beansprout. He smiled.

"Ah! You're out of bed!" he exclaimed. Allen smiled.

"Yup. Oh hey, I saw Kanda today, and he looked even more sour than usual. Do you know why?" he pondered. Lavi twitched.

_'Damn. I'm pretty much caught.'_

"Um, yeah. Me," he replied. Allen stared at him.

"...You?" he asked, pointing a finger. Lavi's face went red.

"Yeah, well...I kind of think I broke his heart," he replied quietly. Allen stared, then he burst out laughing. Lavi smacked him over the head and explained his situation.

"That's pretty intense...kudos on breaking Kanda's heart." Allen joked again.

"Dammit, boy! Do you have any advice for me?!" the red head snapped. Allen paused.

"Hmm...I don't know. I mean, it's _Kanda_..." he trailed off.

"Argh! That doesn't help!" Lavi said.

"Well, this is hard! I'm a guy too, you know! Have you considered female advice?" Allen hissed.

"No...I just know they would laugh and turn me away." Lavi replied gloomily.

"I would try talking to him...despite the fact he might cut me in two. Do you love him?"

The last question struck like an asteroid. Something inside of Lavi screamed out yes, but common sense said no. It wouldn't work, but saying no felt like it could tear Lavi's heart into pieces. Allen looked at the speechless red head.

"Uh, well?" Allen asked.

"Well..." Lavi started.

"Oh, well here's your chance to tell him, cause here comes Kanda! Good luck!" Allen exclaimed, diving into a bush. Lavi sweatdropped before a heavy hand plodded on his shoulder. He jumped and looked into Kanda's solemn face.

"Ah...Kanda..." he said quietly. Frankly, he wanted to jump into Kanda's arms, apologizing and telling him how much he loved him. But that couldn't happen, and it caused Lavi pangs in his heart. he surveyed Kanda with his pleading eyes.

_'Well?! Say something!' _Lavi thought. His heart beat faster with every time their eyes met, hoping the look on his face would give the raven haired exorcist a hint. His eyes darted around for something to break the awkward silence. A raindrop fell on his nose. He felt several more fall into his hair.

"It's raining..." he mumbled, looking up into the gray sky. Suddenly, he fell into Kanda's chest, with said exorcist's arms around him. At first, he wanted to get away. But this was his opportunity to fix everything. His emerald eyes stung with tears. He choked back a sob before taking a shattered breath.

"Kanda..." he whispered. A hand gently combed through his hair. Another cold hand threaded its fingers through Lavi's.

"You don't...need to say anything. I think I already know what you're going to say. Just let me hold you for a while." Kanda said quietly. A grin spread on the red head's face. He felt so relieved.

"A while sounds good." he mumbled. Kanda smiled. He kissed the red head on his forehead.

"Are you mine now?" Kanda asked.

"...Yes. I am now." Lavi replied, sealing his words with a kiss.


End file.
